


Proposal

by TheOfficialKai517



Series: Kai's Dexiana Pieces [2]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: Dex decides to ask the big question.
Relationships: Dex Dizznee/Biana Vacker
Series: Kai's Dexiana Pieces [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825366
Kudos: 10





	Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Planning on writing a few more pieces set in the Forbidden Cities later on down the road.

"You're going to love this, Bi, I swear," Dex said, lifting the pathfinder to the light, "well, Soph says you will."

Biana smiled warmly. "I'm sure I will."

She took his hand in hers, twining their fingers together. He grinned, giving a gentle squeeze before stepping into the light. The fluttery feeling that accompanied light leaping overtook them, only to fade a moment later. It was darker than the Lost Cities were, and the pollution automatically hit their noses and eyes. Biana pulled a face.

Dex gently squeezed again. "... I know."

"Where are we headed?" she asked, swiftly changing the topic.

He pulled out a small map, a collaboration between Sophie and Keefe to help the two of them find their way through the city. He knew that they should be fine, though. They weren't there for any specific purpose aside from exploring-- well, okay, one more thing, but Biana had no idea. And besides, if anything happened, they could always just leap right back home.

"... Looks like there's a walkway along the lake down there," he finally said, "maybe we can start there?"

She nodded. "Okay."

Hand still holding hers, he lead the way down towards the lakefront.

They walked for a little down the path before Dex suddenly stopped. Biana raised an eyebrow.

"... Dex?"

"Do you know why I brought you here?"

She shook her head. "A change in scenery?"

He laughed. "That, too. But... This is the city where Sophie grew up."

"Oh."

She recognized it a little now, from her friend's pictures.

"... If it wasn't for her, I'm sure I'd still be avoiding you and tour family..."

She smiled softly, squeezing. "And look at us now."

"Look at us now," Dex agreed, letting go of her hand after a moment, "on each other's lists and everything."

Biana nodded, watching as her boyfriend pulled something out of his pocket. She gasped when she realized that it was a small, simple band.

"I... Is that...?"

Dex nodded. "It is. Biana Vacker, I love you more than anything, more than I ever thought I would. Somehow, you and I were miraculously deemed a good match, but I'd still probably be here regardless, asking this question. Asking if you'd be willing to make a lifetime commitment to me. If... If you'd be willing to marry me."

"Yes," she breathed softly, smiling, "yes, Dex, of course!"

His grin was radiant as he slipped the ring onto her finger. "Sorry it's not terribly impressive... I'm not used to making jewelry for the sole purpose of _jewelry."_

She laughed softly. "It's fine. It's absolutely perfect."

"Not as perfect as you are, Bi."

Biana flushed a little, looking ready to say something else but being cut short as Dex pulled her in for a kiss, which she gladly returned.


End file.
